This is a Feeling I've Never Felt
by Phantom124
Summary: Alec heads to Magnus' apartment after a hunt, but realizes when he gets there 1) it is the middle of the night 2) Magnus is not expecting him and 3) he has never spent the night before. Alec begins to panic but Magnus settles his fears. (I now understand why so many people put "Sorry I suck at summaries" in their summaries. Sorry.)


First time writing in years, Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoy anyways! Title from All About Us by He is We.

* * *

The wind howled as Alec walked through the streets of Brooklyn. New York had a reputation for being the city that never sleeps, but all was quiet tonight. Alec's phone had died but he knew it must be at least 3am. He should probably go home. He should probably have never headed this way after the hunt. But he was tired, and pissed at Jace for being his usual self-sacrificing self. He wanted to see Magnus, even though he knew the warlock was probably enjoying his beauty sleep and he would only be disturbing him. Part of him worried Magnus would be annoyed, but a much smaller part told him Magnus would be happy to see him no matter the time. He rounded the corner and headed up the steps to Magnus's apartment. He had the key Magnus had given him, but he had only used it a few times before, and only after texting Magnus that he was coming over. This felt different. Magnus wasn't expecting him and it was the middle of the night. Taking a deep breath, Alec pushed the key in and turned the lock.

The apartment was dark, except a strange glow from under the office door that Alec decided was best to ignore. He took off his boots and gear and made his way to the bedroom. It was then that he realized he had never actually spent the night. Sure, there were the few times they stayed up all night talking and fell asleep on the couch, but this was different. This was Magnus's bed in Magnus's bedroom where Magnus was lying fast asleep. Alec almost turned around and went home, but he had made it this far. He slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door, trying carefully to not disturb the warlock. He tiptoed over to the bed and paused. He didn't have any pajamas. He didn't even own any, he usually just slept in his boxers. He sighed and quietly began removing his clothing. It was then that remembered a conversation where Magnus mentioned he usually slept in his birthday suit. Alec froze, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. There was a chance Magnus was naked under the covers. There was no way Alec could possibly climb into the bed now. Suddenly, the warlock moved. "Alec?"

Alec felt his face growing even redder as he nodded. He then realized that Magnus couldn't see him and stuttered out "Yes". He didn't know what to do now. Magnus knew he was there. He was there in the middle of the night when he was not expected to be. He began worrying that maybe this wasn't allowed. That when Magnus gave him the key it was assumed he wouldn't use it to sneak in in the middle of the night. His panic had risen enough that he just wanted to turn around and run, deny it ever happened. Maybe Magnus would think it was just a dream. But then Magnus was turning to face him and lifting up the covers, raising his eyebrow in question. Alec slowly climbed into the bed and laid stiff as a board. This was new territory for him, he didn't know the boundaries. He waited for Magnus to make a move, hoping the warlock understood the questions he was too afraid to ask. Magnus pulled him closer and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before resting his head on Alec's shoulder. "Goodnight darling" he breathed out into Alec's neck and Alec could finally relax. He was welcome here. Magnus had invited him into his bed. He didn't ask why Alec had come so late, or why he decided tonight to spend the night. He just snuggled closer into Alec. Alec listened to the steady beating of Magnus's heart as he felt his own finally begin to slow down. He allowed the sound to lull him to sleep, feeling safe and welcome, and like he belonged.

He was fast asleep when Magnus whispered "I'm glad you came".


End file.
